


Ценности / Valuables

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Винчестеры на блошином рынке. (Мое [hunenka] мнение о том, как Дин получил этот розовый iPod.)09.14. Captives / "Пленники"





	Ценности / Valuables

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Valuables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244752) by [hunenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka). 



"Сколько за этот?"

Пожилая тётка сообщает ему цену, а когда Дин выражает недоумение по поводу дешевизны, просто жмет плечами: "Дочка только что съехала, оставила эту штуку мне - пользуйся, мама! Да только не надо оно мне, бесполезная штуковина".

Реально выгодная покупка; Дин соображает, что такой шанс грех упустить, но... "Он _розовый_ "

Тётка одаривает его нетерпеливым _взглядом_ , дергая плечом в сторону пары-тройки покупателей, уже стоящих за Дином: "Не берешь, отойди, дай другим посмотреть".

Дин быстро прикидывает в уме. С одной стороны, расходы на мотели и жратву в забегаловках сильно снизились с момента вселения в бункер. С другой - затраты на бензин и на боеприпасы всё растут, а фальшивые кредитки в последнее время фабриковать всё труднее и труднее; поэтому нечего привередничать, особенно в отношении расцветки. Да и неважно, никакому цвету не причинить ущерб Диновой мужественности или чему там ещё. "Ладно, беру".

Спустя пару минут розовый айпод оказывается у него в кармане, а Дин протискивается через гудящую толпу, крутя головой в поисках лохматой шевелюры брата. Сэма он находит в нескольких рядах от себя, тот склонился над импровизированным прилавком с электронными книгами, оживленно болтая с продавцом; на его лице радостное возбуждение и явный интерес.

Дин хорошо помнит, как несколько лет назад Сэм презрительно фыркал на электронные книги; бурчал, изображая из себя твердолобого консерватора - ничто-де не сравнится с шуршанием страниц под пальцами, гаджеты не способны заменить бумагу на ощупь, и страницы на них не загнёшь, предложения не подчеркнешь и на полях ничего карандашиком не впишешь. А теперь, Дин сказал бы - он явно собирается купить одну из этих штук. И Дин не возразит ни словом, потому что всё, что заставляет Сэма улыбаться так - оно дорогого стоит.

Через два месяца, когда братья на Импале несутся к предполагаемому месту развлечений призрака по имени Кенди, Сэм настолько погружается в чтение своего Киндла, что забывает о необходимости сохранения своего строгого, надутого, теперешнего _только работа_ вида и тихо хихикает себе под нос.

И, господь Дину свидетель - вид Сэмовой улыбки, как ничто иное, греет сердце Дина до сих пор. Ибо несмотря на всё, пошедшее наперекосяк в последнее время, Дин всё еще думает, что она - что _они_ \- всё равно стоит того.


End file.
